Hyperion (Outlaw)
|eyes = Bright Blue |mane = Blue Spines |coat = Indigo Blue}} Hyperion was a fully matured, adult dragon, living in a cave on the Glimmerchill Mountains. History Before/During the war Hyperion was a young dragon who lived and grew up around ponies, much like Spike. He was a highly talented ice sculptor, who could carve lifelike ice sculptures and notably won a ice sculpting trophy when he was still very young. He met a female dragon at some point, who eventually became his mate, together, the two dragons made their home inside a cave, atop the Glimmerchill mountains, below a satellite communication array. After the War After the war, Hyperion and his mate survived the apocalypse atop the Glimmerchill mountain. His mate was severely injured- the wound would eventually prove fatal. Not wanting to lose his only living companion, Hyperion, in an act of love and desperation, cryogenically preserved his mate, encasing her in a block of ice. Hyperion also carved ice sculptures of ponies he had known throughout his life, as a means to stave off his loneliness and growing insanity. Hyperion smashed some of the ice sculptures, likely in rage or to avoid recalling the memories they brought up. Present Day Hyperion's mental condition still worsening, took out his rage and frustration on the SatComm array above his home, destroying the facility and damaging it beyond repair. He was later roused from a nap he was taking by the arrival of Razorbeak and Mach, whom he decided to kill and devour. The two fliers avoided Hyperion and fled back to the Buckston Ranger base, warning the Rangers of the approaching dragon, whilst hoping the Rangers' heavier armament would prove to be lethal enough to take down the dragon. Hyperion arrived at the base and immediately began assaulting the Rangers and their weapon emplacements with his frost breath, freezing the Steel Rangers and their weapons in a thick layer of ice. Mach partially blinded Hyperion by jamming his knife into one of the dragon's eyes, enraging him even more. Using his smaller size and speed to avoid the dragon, Mach distracted the creature by swarming all around him. Hyperion managed to grab Mach and was preparing to gouge out one of his eyes in retaliation when he was literally obliterated by the firing of a railway cannon, having been lured in front of its firing arc by Mach. When he died, the ice encasing the Ranger base dissipated and vanished, freeing his victims. Post-Death Hyperion's cave was searched by both Mach and Razorbeak, the griffin talon was hoping to see what Hyperion was hoarding. Mach and Razorbeak learn some of his history and find his previously frozen mate, now thawed and dying slowly. Somewhat reluctantly, Mach performs a mercy killing at Razorbeak's insistence, the female dragon also proved greatful, thanking Mach for killing her. It is later found that upon his death, the residual magic from the spell that dissolved Hyperion's ice coalesced and formed into an egg. Having been the one responsible for Hyperion's death as well as his mate's, Mach takes the egg from the Rangers and into his own care. As a result of the circumstances surrounding the egg's creation, no one currently knows what will come of its hatching. Traits Appearance Hyperion was a fully matured, adult dragon, with powerful wings. His hide was covered in indigo blue scales whilst his belly was covered in sky-blue scales. He had sky-blue spines going from his tail to the back of his head. He had bright blue eyes. Personality Hyperion evidently loved his mate, so much so that he tried to save her by encasing her in ice. He was evidently growing mad and prone to lashing out in anger and fury, smashing his ice sculptures and destroying the SatComm array. He also developed a carnivorous streak, eating ponies/griffins etc, and planned to kill and devour Mach, which he would never have done when he was younger, given all the pony friends he had as a youth. Abilities As a fully mature dragon, Hyperion had scales that could shrug off heavy weapons fire, such as grenades or even more powerful anti-air weaponry, like Hydra turrets and Earthshakers. Hyperion was a frost dragon, his flames were notably blue and encased whatever they touched in ice. Hyperion mutated as a result of radiation and was reclassified as a balefrost dragon by Steel Ranger unicorn scribe Luminant Vision. The ice Hyperion created was found to react negatively to unicorn magic, emitting bursts of powerful radiation. The ice he creates can also preserve creatures cryogenically, as shown when his ice dissipated and his victims were still alive and healthy. Notes & Trivia *The ice he created, gave Mach a perk. *Hyperion was one of 12 titans in Greek mythology *Hyperion is a behemoth class battle-cruiser in the StarCraft series Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Characters (Outlaw)